The Clarkson SMET Pipeline Educational Programs began in 1989 and identifies critical junctures where students are likely to fall out of the system. The goal of the 2+2 program is to implement preventative measures before this happens. Therefore the bridge will additionally offer a seminar/lectureship series, on-site and distance learning, academic counseling workshops, recruitment and advisement into Health Sciences careers, student counseling, peer intervention, peer tutoring, and a financial aid package for students transferring to Clarkson. This holistic approach will assist students in preparing for transfer to a baccalaureate degree program by: 1) Increasing their level of preparedness; 2) outlining course equivalencies/course requirements of four year institutions; 3) identifying the types of enrichment programs available to assist students to prepare for transfer; 4) increasing student likelihood of being accepted into undergraduate research programs; 5) providing a peer support group at the four year institution. A detailed time line of the Bridge activities is provided with this application and the outcome objectives include - 80% of the program participants will apply and be accepted into four year degree programs, at least 25% will enroll in graduate programs, 10% of the participants will complete graduate level programs and at least 5% will receive Ph.D. degrees. A strong faculty mentoring program will be developed between Clarkson faculty and the six community colleges faculty. Clarkson and the community colleges will commit to the proposed program a significant contribution of non-recovered indirect costs, direct funds for travel and office furniture and equipment. Clarkson will also provide in-kind contribution of faculty office space, computer network and on-line access for students and student use of laboratories. An adequate evaluation plan for the project is presented.